


Welcome Home

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera asks for Fletch's opinion of her new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Fletch yawned as he approached the front door after a very long late shift. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, hoping Vera was still up. They both had the next day off and when that was the case they would often stay up late with a bottle of wine and a film, before falling into bed to enjoy each other's company in a different way.

Fletch went into the kitchen and threw his keys on the counter before heading to the bedroom to look for Vera. He found her on their bed, lying on her side facing the door. She was wearing a silky dark-purple robe that was tied loosely, but enough to cover whatever was or was not underneath it. Her legs, however, were both on show, and Fletch grinned widely, taking it all in.

"Good evenining, Mr Fletcher," Vera smiled, moving until she was kneeling on the bed.

"Good evening, Miss Bennett. This is a very nice welcome, I must say," he reached out to her, but Vera put a hand up to stop him.

"Wait."

"Wait? With you looking like that?!"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet, Mr Fletcher," now Vera stood and put a hand out to guide Fletch over to a chair placed at the side of the room, facing the bed.

"What's this for?" he asked, confused.

"You."

Vera indicated that Fletch should sit, then leaned over him, giving him a tantalising glimpse down her robe. She pushed his hands together behind the chair and before he realised what was happening, he found that his hands had been handcuffed behind his back.

"Vera!" he laughed nervously, "What are you doing?"

"I want your opinion."

"On what?"

"I went shopping today. I want to know what you think of what I bought."

"And you need to handcuff me, why?"

"I want you to look. Not touch."

"Slightly unfair, but I guess there's nothing I can do about that, hey?"

"Exactly," Vera grinned and moved back so she was inbetween Fletch and the bed.

Slowly, Vera unfastened her robe, keeping eye contact with Fletch, slowly shrugging the slippery fabric from her shoulders and down her arms, before dropping the item to the floor, revealing her other new purchases.

Fletch's eyes widened and he smiled in approval at what he was seeing. Vera was now wearing a slinky underwear set the same colour as the robe, and nothing like her usual, relatively conservative but still sexy when she was inside them, choices. The bra did something to her breasts that made them look almost twice as big as normal, not that he had any complaints in that department, and pushed them up to give a very nice cleavage indeed. On Vera's bottom half was nothing but a very small thong. Looking pleased at his reaction, she moved a bit closer to him and turned around.

"Does my bum look big in this?"

Fletch thought he might choke on his next breath, "Your bum looks fucking perfect in that, Vera!"

"You think?" Vera ran her hands over her bum, greatly enjoying his increasingly heavy breathing, clearly liking what he saw.

"Hmmm...what about the bra? What do you think?" Vera turned to face Fletch again, now running her hands over her chest and down her body, before resting them on her hips.

"I like it..." was all he could manage.

"Oh. I was hoping for a bit more enthusiasm." Vera pretended to sound disappointed.

"Oh, I'm enthusiastic, believe me."

"How enthusiastic?" Vera moved closer to Fletch, placing one hand on either arm of the chair.

With the handcuffs on, Fletch couldn't get much closer, and Vera chastised him when he tried to run one of his legs up between hers, pushing it down gently. She then leaned towards him, giving him a much better view of her new cleavage as she reached down to undo his trousers.

"Mmmm...looks like you are very enthusiastic, Matt. I approve."

Fletch moved forward to try and kiss Vera, but she moved back quickly, grinning.

"Vera!" he groaned.

"Not yet," she teased, "Now stay still, or I'll stop right now, and leave you here all night."

Vera slowly leaned down to open the buttons on Fletch's shirt, running her fingers up and down his chest in a way that she knew he liked. She then removed his trousers and underwear, running one finger along his hardness, then stepping back once more.

"Oh, God!" Fletch groaned again, "Not fair!"

"It's okay, I'll get to you eventually," Vera moved close again, whispering in his ear, "But just so you know, if you...ahm...find yourself unable to...restrain yourself...I will have no use for you, so will have to find a way to entertain myself while you stay there by yourself."

"When you say...entertain yourself?" Fletch managed shakily.

Vera smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. Slowly, she spread her legs apart and ran a hand over her hip and down, running a finger over herself.

"Holy fuck, Vera!" Fletch was visibly struggling to escape his restraints, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Do you like that, Matt?" Vera asked quietly, smiling.

"Fuck, yes!"

Vera repeated the movement, running her other hand up to her breast, "Mmmm...this feels good, Matt..."

Fletch just kept watching her, unable to speak.

"I bet it would feel even better if it was you touching me...Do you want to touch me, Matt?"

"Yes!" Fletch groaned loudly, "Vera! I can't...I need...aah!"

"Yes?" Vera asked sweetly, stopping what she was doing. Receiving no response, she stood up again and reached up to unhook her bra. Throwing it onto the floor, she began to fondle her breasts.

"What do you think now, Matt?"

"I think you need to take these bloody handcuffs off!"

"Why? What do you want to do?" Vera's voice was innocent, but her eyes gave away how much she was enjoying herself.

"I want to rip that thong off with my teeth, and then I want to fuck you! And as soon as I'm able to, I want to fuck you again! And then again!"

"Fuck!" Vera's hands paused for a second, desperate to let Fletch do just that. Instead, she ran one hand down and under the material of the thong, watching Fletch staring at her hand, transfixed.

"Mmmm...that feels good..."

"How good?" Fletch found himself asking.

"Nearly as good as when you do it," she told him, "If only you could feel how wet I am..."

"I want to!"

"Do you want me to uncuff you?"

"Oh God, yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Vera! I swear, I'm not going to be able to do this much longer!"

"Well, I guess I do want you to do what you said a minute ago..."

"Please! Vera!"

Vera was torn between continuing to tease him or freeing him, and the latter thought won. She made Fletch remain still while she removed the handcuffs, then told him to stand still as she pulled his shirt off. As soon as it was on the floor next to their other clothes, Fletch let out an animalistic growl, picking Vera up before moving to the bed. He placed Vera on her back and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips before moving his own lips over her throat and continuing down until he reached the remaining item of clothing.

He looked up at her, grinning, murmuring his approval, "Mmmm...it's even better close up..." before taking the fabric between his teeth and doing exactly what he had told her he would.


End file.
